Temptress
by mawwaw
Summary: Klaus is kept waiting. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I can only dream of owning TVD. To be honest, I'd be happy with Joseph Morgan :D

**A/N: **I've had this written for awhile, but only just got the chance to read through. Tell me what you think!

**Temptress.**

Klaus Mikaelson, for the most part was a patient man. Having lived for centuries, he was living proof of good things coming to those who wait.

Sure he had had times when he felt like taking everything he wanted, be it through compulsion or igniting fear in the hearts of those unwilling to do his dirty work; he had no qualms or felt any guilt in using, seducing or murdering innocents for his personal gains, but there were times, such as tonight, that he was truly proud of himself and the patience he could exude.

He'd been standing in the grand foyer, for nearly an hour now, checking his watch every few minutes, and tapping his smart shoe clad foot, in the hope the only other occupant of the house, would somehow get the message and make their way to join him.

The irony of the situation was not lost on him. To think he, Klaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid, Mystic Falls resident ex sociopath, yes that's right _ex_, was waiting, and had been doing so for the past hour, for a _woman_.

If only Mikael could see him now.

He checked his watch again, sighing in annoyance.

19.17

They were supposed to be there 47 minutes ago, yet they were still in the Mikaelson mansion, his annoyance growing with each minute that passed.

He gripped the table in the foyer, willing himself to calm down. There was no need to get the evening off to a bad start and ruin it for everyone involved.

'There it is again' he thought wryly. 'That pesky conscience.'

Hearing the click of heels behind him, he silently sent a thank you to a God, forcing himself to paste a smile on his face and turned.

And froze.

That's right. _Froze_.

Living for as long as Klaus Mikaelson had, it took a lot to shock him speechless.

And surprisingly, it had been accomplished tonight.

His jaw hung slightly, his normally pale eyes widening and at the same time darkening to a deep midnight blue.

Before him stood his baby vampire, dressed in a scarlet floor length dress. The hue so deep it reminded him of the human blood he so often enjoyed. If the colour alone wasn't enough to get his blood pumping, the deep v necked cut almost to her navel, exposing enough of her smooth creamy skin, was causing his mind to be filled with lustful thoughts.

Trailing his gaze over her, he noticed _that_ bracelet. The one she had thrown back at him so very long ago. On the opposite hand, was an equally stunning ring, encrusted with the finest diamonds and a simple band, it's matching one on his own left hand.

Her normally rosy lips were painted in the same hue as the dress, and noting the widening of his eyes, she flashed him a sexy smirk, clear recognition in her eyes.

The smirk had its intended effect, he felt his smart trousers tighten, and tried to casually adjust his stance to not make his arousal so obvious.

"How do I look?"

The knowing glint in her eyes made it perfectly clear she knew what he thought.

"If you looked anything short of stunning, I'd wonder what you had been doing for the past two hours."

Her smile, if possible, stretched even further.

"One would think, you would appreciate the effort One has made,"  
She said, slightly mocking his British accent.

She was fully aware of exactly how much he appreciated the effort, judging by the devilish look in her eyes.

"One would have been just as happy, had you taken half the time and worn nothing," he shot back.

"Oh, you'd have loved that wouldn't you?"

The smirk seemed a permanent fixture, the mischievous glint a little too smug.

She took two steps closer, and stood in front of him, her bare skin brushing against his black shirt.  
He could feel the blood rush through his body and head south, her floral perfume hitting his senses and almost making him forget his annoyance.

She leaned closer, her breath brushing against his ear,  
"Play your cards right, and you might just get to see me in my birthday suit."

He closed his eyes, willing his brain to wipe the images of himself stripping Caroline naked, her hair falling from the pins it was currently being held up by, her eyes closed and screaming his name in ecstasy.

'Two can play this game,' he thought, smirking.

"Oh, sweet Caroline, I will most _definitely_ be seeing you in that and I'm looking forward to it."

He swiped his tongue around her ear, pressing a quick kiss to that spot, the one he knew would have her begging for more.

Unwilling to wait for a retort, he grabbed her hand, vamp speeding to the car awaiting them outside.

'It's going to be a long night,' he thought, taking a seat beside the blonde, his hand squeezing her thigh before they set off.


End file.
